The Origin Of The Planet Of The Apes
by zooman
Summary: My story is book ended by Zira and Cornelius being interviewed by Dr. Hasslein in Escape from The Planet of the Apes, and tells more about apes became intelligent and ultimately took over the human race.


The Origin Of The Planet Of The Apes

Zira and Cornelius both sat there, in the office in the army camp being interrogated by Dr. Otto Hasslein and two other government officials. "Well, it began with the plague that fell upon dogs," the male chimpanzee told the curious scientist. "And cats," added Zira.

 _It was a terrifying sight all over New York city. Dogs and cats were falling dead in the street right and left! There was a dead dalmation lying in a gutter. A dead bulldog lying in the middle of the highway. Two dead ocicats lying near an open manhole._

 _Many people were running about the street in a panic._

 _The voice of a female newscaster boomed from a radio in an abandoned red station wagon parked in the middle of the highway. Cars sped past it. People ran past out of their minds in terror. "The mysterious disease from outer space has already claimed half of the world's population of dogs and cats " the voice trembled over the radio waves, "no antidote seems to be able to cure the virus. The Red Cross is already preparing an emergency meeting..."_

 _Crowds of people ran past the station wagon screaming in panic. "This just in," the lady newscaster's voice continued, "it seems that some creative people have taken upon themselves to come up with a solution to the dog and cat crisis." The woman chuckled. "It seems a zoologist, Dr. Harris Norman, has opened a monkey pet store: he supplies primates of all kinds to desperate pet owners as compensation..."_

"Hundreds and thousands of them were destroyed," Cornelius told Dr. Hasslein, "and hundreds and thousands had to be destroyed to stop the spread of infection." Dr. Hasslein was really hooked. "There were dog bonfires," quipped Zira.

 _The trucks drove the newly died canine corpses to the empty field. There were mabey twenty trucks in all of all different shapes and sizes and colours._

 _Men and women wearing black overcoats and black hoods, stepped out of the trucks and ran to the backs of their rusted vehicles where the mass, corpses of all the dead dogs lay. The hot afternoon sun beat down on all of them. It was snowing lightly. The men and women grabbed hold of all the dog corpses and tossed the bodies into the vast open field. One of the people then set fire, with a match, to the dog corpses. There was a massive tower of flames and smoke that rose sky high from the piles of corpses._

"And when the plague was finally contained, man was without pets," the male chimpanzee from the future continued, "now for man this was intolerable. I mean, he might kill his brother but he couldn't kill his dog. So, people took primitive apes as pets..."

 _The Dian Fossey Primate Centre was a small, concrete building complex located in a very desolate country area. There were just a few trees here and there. It was early evening. The name of the centre was printed in black block letters on a rectangular sign right in front of the main building._

 _Inside the small blue wall papered office, a young blonde haired woman in a zookeeper uniform sat watching a news broadcast on the small tv set on a shelf right in front of her. She gasped in awe as she watched footage of two black cats and a sheepdog all lying on an examination table in a vet's office. The animals looked to be in very, very bad shape and were barely gasping for breath. A middle aged woman with wavy red hair walked into the shot on the tv screen and stood behind one of the tables. The woman wore a white doctor's coat as she made a very gloomy expression into the camera. Her mouth curled downwards sadly. "The space virus took it's toll on them," cried the woman, "it's hopeless. There are rumours of secret colonies of dogs and cats being kept alive elsewhere but I don't know."_

 _The scene on the tv screen changed to two good looking men in their thirties, in white astronaut outfits seated on stools in a gray office. One man had short blonde hair and the other man had short, dark hair. A male newscaster's voice came on over the screen. "This is Bill Bonds reporting from Nasa," the man's voice introduced, "we're going to talk a bit about two of the astronauts that went missing on one of the deep space probes, today we'll be showing past footage and talking about astronauts Alan Virdon and Peter Burke." Bill Bond's voice took on a more excited tone,"as everyone knows the two astronauts vanished without a trace in deep space in 1980..."_

 _The young blonde haired woman in the green zookeeper outfit, got up and walked to the window overlooking a small grassy field outside the building. The voice of astronaut Virdon emanated from the screen: "Pete and I have been as busy as possible with the intense training for the alpha centari mission," the astronaut's voice went on and on, "so busy in fact that we haven't really paid much attention to any kinds of current events I'm afraid." the young woman shot a glance back at the tv screen. The camera focused on the dark haired astronaut seated at the left of Virdon. The camera zoomed in on his handsome features. The man was chuckling a little bit. "After the mission is over I myself am looking forwards to catching up on some of the more interesting news stories I only vaguely heard about. That story about three talking chimpanzees, we barely paid any attention too..."_

 _The young woman walked to the door of the office, opened the door and stepped out into a small laboratory type facility. Two gorillas were seated on a table in the lab, one female and one male._

 _A middle aged man chinese man in a white lab coat came walking into the lab from the back of the lab. He was carrying a clipboard under his left arm. He had a very astonished look on his face. "Well the verdict is in," the chinese man excitedly told the zookeeper, "the plague from outer space has defintely somehow been altering the genetic structure of some of the apes worldwide." The young blonde woman nodded with a smile. "Really?! You mean the rumours are true!?" The chinese man nodded back at her. "Well not very many so far, but it's on the way, " the man explained, "the body takes on a more bipedal walking gait, the vocal areas and intelligence areas are enhanced somehow." The man held his clipboard with all the papers covered in scientific scribblings up to his eyes with both hands, "so far, estimates are that 2000 apes will reach human levels of intelligence and vocalization within the next few years or so." The man nodded his head up and down excitedly. "However, it will probably take another five centuries for the virus to genetically alter, advance all apes everywhere." The young woman looked from the man to the two gorillas. The two apes just sat there quietly amongst themselves. Both of them were quite young, mabey just barely into their teens. "Ursus, do you have anything you want to say?" the young female zookeeper asked the male gorilla with a grin appearing on her pretty face. The gorilla just looked at her, and smiled. "Good human," he said outloud to the young woman. "We can have Ursus be the start of a breeding program in time, to create whole generations of talking primates," the chinese man said eagerly. The female gorilla put her arm around her male ape companion._

"Primitive and dumb, but still twenty times more intelligent than dogs or cats," Zira explained to Dr. Hasslein. "Correct," agreed the male chimpanzee from the far future, "they were quartered in cages but they lived and moved freely in human homes..."

 _The female chimpanzee jumped up and down in it's large square cage in the dark garage of the mansion..._

 _The male orangutan ran down the hallway of the white apartment. He beat his chest. His body was slightly larger and he walked with a more human like gait than expected for an orangutan._

 _A short man, with wavy gray hair and a beard and wearing blue jeans and a blue short sleeved shirt walked down the hall in front of the orang. "Not bad Quinn," the man told his pet proudly as he hugged him with both arms. "Why do I suddenly feel like that one Clint Eastwood character?" the man joked, and the male orang laughed with him. "Why do all you orangs show such an aptitude towards basic medical sciences and religion for some reason?" the man asked the ape laughing a little, "that's what everyone says anyways..."_

"In the course of less than three centuries, they progressed from performing mere tricks, to performing services," Cornelius explained to Dr. Hasslein.

 _A group of apes of all different species,(large, bipedal gaits) all stood around a massive pit of bubbling, hot muddy liquid of some kind. The group of apes were all wearing shackles and chains, which glowed red and made a weird electronic sound. There was a large row of blue green,futuristic looking buildings all irregular in shapes and sizes and covered with triangular shaped windows. The apes wore no clothes and they all stood operating a huge, circular control panel covered with red switches. The apes were all pulling down the switches as slow as possible while grunting and snorting. It was early evening. There were a few brown, long sleek hovercrafts flying overhead way above the future looking metropolis._

 _A large, oval shaped, silver robot covered in silver electronic gizmos, whirled past the back of the apes making some kind of weird, electronic chatter._

 _A tall man wearing a dark brown bodysuit and boots and gloves and wearing a square shaped red helmet with a glass face shield over his black craggy fifty something year old face, stomped to the back of the enslaved ape group. There were a few similarly garbed men and women walking past the buildings behind all of them, pulling all kinds of unclothed apes on glowing red chains about their necks._

 _The man suddenly pressed a light tan square button on his left wrist, as he stood watching the apes. At that moment, all of the apes let out loud shrieks of agony and jumped up and down. "The rocket fuel pit was supposed to have been fully loaded by now!" the man shouted in rage at the apes, "this is the last time I'm going to tell you to get a move on!"_

 _The apes stopped jumping up and down and quieted down and went back to their work._

 _Elsewhere, all over the futuristic looking metropolis, the human inhabitants walked about dressed in eitheir lavendar business suits, ties with yellow stripes going down the fronts of the clothing, or, with women, in lavender bodysuits, or dresses and black shoes. The people all pulled captive, unclothed bipedal apes of all species by glowing red chains which made loud electronic sounds._

 _Weird, rather futuristic looking blue automobiles flew over the grass covered streets making loud beeping sounds._

 _One of the large, oval shaped silver robots came whirling down the street past a female chimpanzee walking sullenly past a rectangular shaped, blue green building. "It perhaps is not right how the humans should have made their pet apes into servants as such," the robot thought to itself, "back in 1990, ape slavery first began in three or four human cities, when a few scattered simian populations in what was known as the United States, became genetically altered because of a space plague." The robot bumped into an angry looking female gorilla, "the rest of the apes, as I know from my programmed history tapes, remained primitive and as pets untill about 2160, twenty years ago, when the space virus genetically altered al the remainder generations of primitive apes." The robot whirled into a small, grassy park like area. "It's interesting to note, that according two male chimpanzees, both named Ceasar led ape revolts against their human rulers. Ceasar 1, led his revolt in 1990 and a second Ceasar rose up years later and fled to the redwood forest." The robot whirled it's metal body through the park. "Other small scale ape revolts rose up and finally the tension erupted in the human starting a full scale nuclear war on each other (the robot had sudden electronic images in it's computer brain of cities exploding in nuclear mushroom clouds! People running screaming! Groups of ape running about wearing green and red and yellow bodysuits and firing rifles at some of the fleeing humans!). Eventually the human rulers managed to keep the remaining cities safe from fallout or radiation by sealing off much of New York City (the robot had an electronic image of the Statute of Liberty washing up on a beach, and a male scientist's voice: "The shoreline around the statue has been sealed off limits to the public by health authorities for fear of deadly radiation." the robot had another electronic image a ruined New York subway. A male scientist's voice: "The New York subway station has been sealed off also, for fear of deadly radiation. There are rumours of mutant humans hiding down there," the voice chuckled, "as there are similair rumours of such mutant humans hiding out in a ruined city in California, but so far nobody has confirmed ever seeing one. Authorities meanwhile are still looking for the runaway groups of servant apes that disappeared before the big one. Police suspect the apes may be hiding out deep in the wilderness, but thats still unconfirmed. The ape from the future Ceasar, or rather one of the Cesar ape leaders, is especially sought after by authorities, as the first still represents a threat to the future of the human race."The robot whirled it's metal body all over the grassy park. "The surviving human cities have kept on till the 22nd century now," the robot thought to itself, "but by my estimates it's only a matter of time before the deadly radiation from the 20th century reaches the cities, making them uninhabitable. But ape slavery still continues till then unfortunately." The robot sighed. "I'm now in the southern end of Landon Park," the robot thought, "I make my way back to my unit k55."_

"How?" Hasslein asked the two chimps from the future. "They became alert to the concept of slavery," answered Cornelius, "and as their numbers grew to slavery's antidote, which of course is unity. They learned the art of corporal and military action. They learned to refuse..."

I _t was a bright_ _Sunday morning, that cold day. There were large groups apes running frantically through the woods carrying all kinds of yellow futuristic looking laser rifles-the rifles were of enormous sizes and covered in dark green switches. The unclothed apes all jumped up and down excitedly while moving amongst the dense forest area. the futuristic city could be seen against the horizon far behind them._

 _This one large male gorilla jumped down from the treetops and landed on his face, with much difficulty into the grass below. He carried a large, what looked like a a large, futuristic brown laser cannon slung around his left shoulder. He turned to face the other apes. "We go now, back into the city while the humans are licking their wounds, and we gun down the rest of them!" The gorilla shouted in a deep gutteral voice. A female chimp walked towards him. "Do we have enough in number to kill them Aldo?!" the chimp asked the enraged gorilla leader. Aldo raised up his laser cannon, off his shoulder and upwards with his right hand. "WE ARE THE APES!" he shouted loudly, "WE WILL DESTROY WHATS LEFT OF OUR HUMAN SLAVE MASTERS! I SAID IT BEFORE AND I SAID IT AGAIN TO HUMANS AND THE WORD IS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _All the humans ran screaming terror all about the city as the large ape crowd came running and jumping up and down out of the huge forest swath at the left side of the city, and into the grassy streets opening fire on any and all humans fleeing for their lives in fear! The apes pulled the triggers on their laser rifles, and thin, dark blue laser beams shot out of the rifles and blasted bloody holes in the bodies of the fleeing humans. The apes chased after the humans down the streets of the huge future metropolis, blasting away at their laser rifles while jumping up and down and screaming in victory! "AS MY GREAT GREAT GREAT GRANDFATHER, THE FIRST ALDO, SAID TO HIS GORILLA TROOPS AGAINST A MUTANT ARMY TRAPPED IN A SCHOOL BUS...KILL ALL HUMANS! NO SURVIVOURS! KILL THEM ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" thundered Aldo's deep animal voice as he ran fast in front of all the other apes and blasted a young red haired woman carrying a baby in her arms, who accidentally stepped out from behind an oval shaped apartment building and screamed in terror as she and her baby looked straight at Aldo! Aldo pulled the trigger and a blue laser beam blasted a huge, gaping bloody hole in the woman's forehead. The woman fell down on her back dead. Her lavender coloured dress stained with blood. The baby crying hysterically._

 _A futuristic looking, giant sized brown helicopter with twenty rotar blades whirling ontop of it's long back, was blasting yellow laser beams down at some orangutans opening fire in a dark alley on a large group of dark blue garbed policemen wearing black, square shaped helmets with glowing orange glass visors over their faces. Some of the male and female orangs fired their laser guns up at the helicopter while others blasted massive bloody holes in the chests of the helpless policemen, who just dropped their laser pistols and fell over dead._

 _Aldo was running into a large, circular shaped, blue green shopping mall. A He was running into the automatically opening sideways doors of the immense structure, while spinning his large body around and around and blasting laser beams at any of the dark blue garbed policemen who came towards him, equally firing back at him with their laser pistols. "DIE ALL HUMANS!" thundered Aldo._

 _Then one of the policemen fired a red laser beam right into Aldo's chest! Aldo collapsed on his face and died bleeding profusely._

"Then there came Aldo," Cornelius told the interested Hasslein.

 _Aldo died on the street that day during slave ape revolt in the city._


End file.
